


A speci-al occurence

by kaminister



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Hybrids, Hybrids and family AU, Injury, Swearing, i dont know what im doing, swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminister/pseuds/kaminister
Summary: Technoblade and Wilbur pass out when fighting someone trying to get Tommy.When they wake up they notice that something strange has happened-
Relationships: Adopted Sibling Relationship - Relationship, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604258) by [HitTheWall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitTheWall/pseuds/HitTheWall). 



> Hello, I am more of an artist than a writer but here is something quick I wrote when bored in class-  
> It is short because I didn't really wanna expand on it but I do have ideas if I wanna continue one day  
> (also oh boy I hope I'm able to edit the name later don't judge I didn't have any creativity left)

“Look out ‘blade!”

The running man heard the warning a bit too late. A round glass bottle shattered against his skull and shiny liquid spilt everywhere on him, and the unconscious person he was cradling in his arms. The screams coming from a couple of meters away from his body started fading. His vision also started blurring until all he could make out was blobs of colour running away. The grass just felt so soft and the noises stopped.

The pink-haired hybrid laid on his back for a while. He wasn’t able to move a single bone in his body and all he could think about was how he ended up there. He found the two brothers already a year ago, it was still hard for him to believe they were blood-related in any way. One was named Wilbur, he was a siren, that’s what he liked calling himself. Really, he was a half fish, his messy brown hair often hid the fins he had instead of ears. It wasn’t practical but hybrids are the freaks of nature by default. His younger brother, Tommy, was an incredibly loud human, he was as human as the villagers they would often meet on their travels. The two didn’t look anything alike but Tommy insisted their mother was the same. He couldn’t call Wilbur weird, he himself was a half-piglin with elf ears and hooves as a replacement for fingers and toes. Maybe they were just destined to meet… 

The man suddenly noticed the weight of the siren on his chest. The first thing he felt when he broke out of his trance wasn’t the expected pain but extreme thirst. He didn’t pay attention to the moss covering his companions’ face and grabbed the bottle Wilbur was always carrying to hydrate himself. He managed to gulp down half of the water before something grabbed his arm.

“Technoblade, how  _ dare _ you drink my water.”

“Shut up Wil-I-am, I’m thirsty-”

Wilbur seemed to have noticed something and his eyes slowly wandered to his hand… or to his hoof to be more accurate. 

“What the fuck is that ?!”   
He screamed. He released Technos’ arm and backed away in panic. The travellers eyed each other for a while in awe. Wilburs’ usual gracious fins were replaced by pointy ears, his mouth felt much fuller with teeth and his occasional scales were now moss growing on him. Techno also had lost all of his usual features to be replaced by fuzzy external gills and fins between his fingers. None of them could mutter a word for a good couple of dozens of tics. 

“Did we just-

**Did we just exchange species ?!** ”


	2. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did we just exchange species?!”
> 
> Wilbur screamed in a shaken voice. Techno acted much calmer but was still visibly annoyed, he got up to check on his belongings and to see if the enemies took anything from them. When he got up the crimson cape he was wearing formed a bump in the back. Wilbur sneakily approached the man from behind and picked up the fabric to reveal an axolotl tail.

“Did we just exchange species?!”  
  
Wilbur screamed in a shaken voice. Techno acted much calmer but was still visibly annoyed, he got up to check on his belongings and to see if the enemies took anything from them. When he got up the crimson cape he was wearing formed a bump in the back. Wilbur sneakily approached the man from behind and picked up the fabric to reveal an axolotl tail.

“Techno, did you turn into a bloody axolotl?”

The, now axolotl, the man turned to face Wilbur and started swearing at him in all the ways he could. Wilbur could see his axolotl tail waving behind him and put on a smug face ignoring the swears thrown at him. When Technoblade saw that, he hid his newly acquired tail back under the cape. He scanned Wilbur to find something to say, the moss covering the face from earlier finally caught up to him. He started snorting to the other's discontent.

“Haha, you’re a zombie piglin. You were too weak to even turn into a normal piglin.”

“You’re an adorable pink sea creature, you’re like the opposite of threatening and that’s supposed to be your whole thing!”

The two started laughing in unison.  
  
“Oh lord, they really played a good trick on us, it seems like such a dumb potion to use.”

Technoblade reached out for his bag to find a possible remedy, instead, his hand grabbed an old looking letter.

_ Dear Blade, _

_ We captured your human brother and took him to our mansion. _

_ If you want him alive, come here before the second sunrise from now. _

_ You have to come alone and surrender yourself without any armour on or else you probably know what will happen to the human child. You may have noticed something off with you, consider it a parting gift from our Evoker. _

__ _ The Illagers of the North _

After reading it Wilbur started panicking,   
  
“Fuck! We forgot about Tommy! When we were passed out they took him and he couldn't even do anything. I was supposed to take care of him- ”   


To try and ease Wilbur's ramblings Technoblade joked in his usual manner; “Wow, how original, I feel like I’m in the most cliché fantasy story.”  
  
He handed Wilbur his bag and tried to get him to stand. "Let's go, we have an annoying child to save."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like a lot of work so have this short chapter I wrote a while ago, I swear one day I will write something longer with more effort-


	3. A hybrid in a village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade relies on Wilbur but his companion might not be as in good shape as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god at this point it's always  
> 1\. I write 80% of a chapter  
> 2\. I think 'Oh I'll write much more later'  
> 3\. I find the chapter 3 months later  
> 4\. I get inspired, finish up the chapter  
> 5\. repeat 1.

As Wilbur got up Technoblade tried to explain to him what he planned on doing. 

“But first we need to go to a village to trade, they robbed us of our emeralds so we will have to move quickly.”  
  
“Spare me the backstory of each of our aggressors then, how do you plan on hiding your giant axolotl tail in the village.”  
  
Technoblade shook his head towards a direction to get Wilbur to follow him.  
  
“If we switched, does it mean you had a fishtail you somehow retracted?”  
  
Wilbur would have snickered if his thoughts were not still hung up on losing his little brother to a group of bandits.

“Techno, you know well that we’re not magic we’re just hybrids, so no I didn’t have a fishtail. Also, let me remind you, I am a _siren_ .”  
  
The pink-haired man sighed, not because of annoyance towards the other but because he was trying to suppress his growing worry.  
  
“If so I guess you’ll have to be the one to go to the village while I get extra resources.”  
  
Wilbur did not answer, he just glanced at the grass turning to green mush under his distorted feet. Technoblade decided to let him mentally rest for a big part of their walk. The village they decided to go to was not unfamiliar to him, he could not exactly remember but he strangely knew its exact location. The two travelled for an hour which Technoblade was not sure if it felt longer or shorter. The only thing he felt the whole time was his skin drying and incredible thirst. When he spotted tiny brown figures in the distance he turned to Wilbur who seemed to have calmed down a bit. He took his worn hooded cloak off and placed it on Wilburs shoulders.  
  
“I’m still cold.”

“It’s okay, here, take my scarf and cover the tuffs with it.”

Technoblade unravelled the thick red silk he had around his waist to place it in Wilbur’s hooves.

“What do you want me to do in the village?”

Technoblade started giving him clear and precise instructions. Wilbur had to find out who in the village had a map that led to a mansion and who was eager to sell emeralds for sticks. When he found that out he had to come and tell Technoblade, who by then should have some sticks ready that he would have collected in the woods. Then he would have to go back again to trade for emeralds and then for the map.

“I know you’re a good communicator so it won’t take long, I also know it’s risky to go back there twice but it’s the fastest way.”

Wilbur nodded and finished off hiding his hybrid attributes under the layers of fabric.

“Good luck, be careful.”

“I’ll be fine, worry more about Tommy.”

Wilbur started stepping towards the bundle of wooden houses. He felt cold, just cold, he started repeating what he needed to do over and over to think of something else. While walking he did not pay much attention to anything around him as he felt his thoughts blur.

He approached the first inhabitant he saw after going through the gate. 

“Hello, would you know who here sells sticks, I-” 

Wilbur stared into nothing,

The villager looked at him with a mix of confusion and concern.

“Sir, are you okay?”

“Yes, sorry hum, sorry, buy sticks for emeralds you know, oh and a map, someone who sells maps?”

He did not notice the people slowly starting to stare at him. His face was too numb to feel the red fabric sliding down his nose and moss dangerously crawling from under his hood. A kid ran up to him and pulled it completely down and the movie gasps came from all around Wilbur. He still did not completely process what happened until someone screamed the words

“It’s a hybrid ! There is a monster inside this village!”

When it finally caught up to him Wilbur tried to protest and defend himself but his forces were escaping him.

“I- really don’t mean any, harm - just-”

He faintly could make up someone picking up a large rock and instead of running all he could do was fall to his knees.

“Tommy-”

A shape appeared in front of him, he did not react, it calmly said something with a loud voice and the circle of villagers scattered. The, what Wilbur assumed was a man, turned around, they had majestic wings giving them the shape of an angel and they picked him up as though it was no big deal.

“Are you alright mate?”


End file.
